Important administrative and safety considerations in the transportation of students on school buses are the assignment and tracking of students to specific, designated buses. From an economic perspective, many companies who contract transportation services to school districts are paid according to the number of students who actively ride their buses. As a matter of safety, it is imperative to ensure that students are boarding their assigned routes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method which will ensure that students, when boarding school buses, are on the right school bus for the respective assigned routes.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided employing a master card and a slave card for respective students. A master card is assigned which uniquely corresponds to a given bus with an assigned route. A code identifier is encoded on the master card which is used as a reference for all succeeding slave cards as a means of validating whether students are on the correct bus. Each time a new master card is swiped by a card reader, a memory of the system is updated with the new master code. Thereafter, succeeding slave cards which are read by the card reader must match the master card code to receive a valid annunciation.